


The Kissing Game

by kelex



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-26
Updated: 2002-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark goes to Lex for kissing lessons.  Alien!Clark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kissing Game

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Diana, who not only inspired this fic but beta read it too. Thanks also to Carolin, Rogue, and Dorian, who were my test audience. I love you guys. Finally, this story is for Alax. 

## The Kissing Game

by Kel

<http://crystalshard24.tripod.com/smallville.html>

* * *

* * *

Clark sighed and dropped his pillow. This just wasn't working out. He'd kissed Chloe when he was... what, eight? Then Tina posing as Lana, Chloe again under Kyle Tippett's influence, and then Lana in the pool when she was under the Nicodemus flower thing, and... nothing. 

Either he couldn't kiss, or he was just... gay. Seriously, completely, thoroughly, totally, not-even-Lana-in-wet-red-panties-could-get-him-going gay. While he suspected the latter might be true, he needed to get the former cleared up. And there was only one person who had enough experience that he felt comfortable asking. 

But how exactly was he going to ask it? "Hey, Lex, will you teach me how to kiss?" Clark said the sentence out loud, just to hear the ludicrous words rolling out of his mouth. "Lex... I was wondering if you could help me out with kissing techniques?" Christ, that sounded worse. "So, um, Lex... you know a lot about stuff... think you can help me out with kissing techniques?" 

Okay, that did it. Rolling off the bed, Clark grabbed his jacket off the back of his desk chair and sped down the stairs. Martha was in the kitchen, and his father... probably working out in the fields. "Mom... I'm going over to see Lex for a while." 

"Remember your curfew, Clark," she reminded softly. "And if you want to bring Lex home for dinner, that's certainly all right. Lord knows he could use some nice home cooking after being all alone up there so long." 

"Mom!" Clark's voice was almost a whine. 

"All right, all right." She dried her hands off as she kissed Clark's cheek. "We won't hold dinner for you." 

Clark paused to reconsider. "You know... I think it's a great idea for Lex to come to dinner. But probably not tonight, okay? I gotta talk to him about something, and I'm not sure how long it'll take." Clark rocked on his heels. "Um... Mom? You think it'd be okay for me to stay at Lex's if he says it's all right?" 

Martha studied her son shrewdly. "Your chores are done?" 

"Of course!" 

"Homework?" 

"Done for the weekend." Clark put on his most pleading look. "C'mon, Mom. Please?" 

Martha shook her head, sighing. "Clark... you're going to give me gray hairs doing this." 

A huge grin spread across his face. "Is that a yes?" 

"Yes, it's a yes." 

"YES!" Clark almost jumped; instead, he stifled the urge and hugged his mother. "You're so great, Mom!" 

"You won't say that when your father gets through with both of us," she grumbled. "Go and pack your bag, and I'll fix you something to take to Lex's." 

"Oh, Mom, you totally rock." Clark kissed her on the cheek again and sped back up the stairs. It took him seconds to pack an overnight bag, and he stared at a few special objects before tossing them into the bag as well, blushing. 

If he was going to be gay, he wanted to be gay all the way. With Lex. Because honestly, his pillow had more often than not been wearing Lex's face as he'd tried to kiss it, and really, it was the only face he wanted to kiss. He just... wanted to know what he was doing before he tried putting the moves on Lex. 

Of course, asking him for help would kind of be blowing the surprise--and, oh no. No thinking about blowing anything. Thinking about old lady Finch, the algebra teacher. Sixty years old and saggy everywhere, and yep... that got the image out of his head all right. Squaring his shoulders, he picked up his bag, mortified at the light clacks and bangs that came out, but ignored them as he went downstairs. 

Martha was waiting for him. "Here you go, sweetie. I put the left over pot roast in here, there's some vegetables, a loaf of homemade bread, a bowl of mashed potatoes and gravy, and half an apple pie." She handed him a small basket with the dishes piled into it. "Have fun tonight." 

Now, if she'd only give him a cloak, he'd have the whole Little Red Riding Hood schtick down pat. "My what big lips you have," he muttered to himself, tucking the little gingham cloth into the basket. 

"I'm sorry, Clark, did you say something?" Martha half turned as she heard Clark muttering something unintelligible. 

"Nothing, Mom!" He kissed her again. "I'm leaving. Bye. Love you and thanks!" 

"You're welcome!" she shouted into his backwash as she shook her head. "Poor Lex." 

* * *

By the time Clark halted on the doorstep, his heart was pounding and his hand was almost twisting the wicker handle of the basket in his hands. He raised his hand to knock on the door and stumbled backwards as it was opened before he knocked. "God! I hate it when you do that!" he yelled as soon as he saw Enrique standing there. "Would it _kill_ you to let me knock?" 

Enrique smiled. "Always a pleasure to see you, Mr. Kent. Please, come inside." He stepped out of the way to let Clark come into the house. "I assume you're looking for Master Lex." 

Clark shot the manservant a sarcastic glare. "Actually I was hoping to see you and continue the clandestine affair we started last week. Just don't tell Lex, okay?" 

Enrique couldn't help the snort of laughter. "Master Lex is in the pool house, taking a swim." 

"Pool house?" 

"Down the hall, stairway at the end, and you'll see it through the conservatory window," Enrique directed helpfully. 

"Thanks, man." Clark clapped him on the shoulder and then headed for the hallway, following the directions that he'd been given. 

Enrique shook his head as he watched Clark disappear down the stairs. Master Lex was going to be in for a surprise. 

* * *

Clark hit the conservatory and then went straight through to the pool house, only realizing when he caught sight of his reflection that he hadn't dropped either the food basket or his overnight bag. "Lex?" he called out, pushing the glass door open. Lex didn't surface immediately, and Clark's eyes swept over the pool. He caught sight of Lex rippling through the water and swallowed. Hard. Lex. Was. Skinny-dipping. Naked. He couldn't ask his naked best friend and object of his gay affections for kissing lessons. That would be weird. So, he waited for Lex to surface. "Lex!" 

Lex's head snapped around as the water sheeted off his smooth scalp. "Clark? Is that you?" Lex almost boosted himself out of the pool before he remembered he was nude. "Would you mind handing me that towel, please?" Not that he was ashamed of his nudity; far from it. Lex was actually rather confident that he had quite a wonderful physique, and he worked hard to keep it toned and firm without crossing the line into grotesque musculature. He did know, however, that he didn't want to shock his delectable young friend by flaunting his nudity when it would make Clark uncomfortable. 

"Um... yeah. Towel." Towels would be really great. The bigger the towel, the less Lex-skin was revealed to him, and Clark put his overnight bag in the same hand as the basket as he pitched the towel to Lex. It landed perfectly on the side of the pool, and as Lex pushed himself up out of the water, Clark turned his back and shifted his grip on the dinner basket. "Sorry to interrupt." 

Lex knotted the towel around his waist as he looked over at Clark. "You're never an interruption, Clark. Only a welcome respite." Clark flushed in pleasure. "So what do I owe the honor of this visit?" 

Clark brandished the basket in front of him with both hands, as though using it to ward off the inflections in Lex's tone. "Dinner! Um, I mean, Mom said I could come and see you and she sent dinner. For both of us. To, you know, share." 

"Well, that was nice of her." Lex's eyes couldn't help devouring Clark as the young man turned around to look at him. "It smells delicious," he continued as the smells of the food wafted up from the basket. "And I am... starving." 

The dishes rattled as Clark did not misinterpret the stare from his friend. Suddenly, asking Lex for kissing lessons didn't seem so stupid any more, not when he'd _just_ realized that Lex was already offering a lot more than kissing lessons. "Um... it's roast and potatoes and gravy and bread. And apple pie." Clark's words tumbled out on top of each other. "All home... homemade." 

Lex licked his lips. "That sounds delicious, Clark." He smiled lazily. "Did you happen to pack plates in there, or do we just eat with our hands?" 

Clark lifted the lid of the basket. Bless his mom's heart, she'd packed in plastic plates and utensils. "We have dishes." Clark set the plastic dishes out, and Lex examined them closely. "You've never seen plastic utensils before?" 

"Of course I've seen them. I've just never had the opportunity to use them before." Lex grinned to take some of the pinch out of his words. 

"Welcome to the real world, Lex." Clark wasn't aware until he passed Lex a full plate of food that he'd just made Lex's plate. Like you would for your... well... significant other was the term that popped into Clark's mind, seeing as how "boyfriend" didn't quite seem to fit Lex Luthor. 

"Thank you," was all Lex said, accepting the plate as though it were the most natural thing in the world for him to be served. Then, Clark reflected, it probably was. "There's water in the refrigerator in the corner." Lex gestured with his head as he started to pick. 

"Okay, yeah. Water." Clark got up from the floor and walked over to the fridge. When he opened it, he found it completely stocked with water, soft drinks, alcoholic beverages he didn't know the names of, and God only knew what else. He picked out two familiar blue bottles and carried them back over, handing one to Lex and sitting down with the other one. 

"So what brings you to my corner of the world, Clark?" Lex raked an appraising glance over his friend. His eyes lit on the overnight bag beside the picnic basket, but said nothing until Clark sat back down beside him. "Planning to stay a while? My door is always open to you, Clark." 

"I... um... I wanted to hang out with you, but... I've also kinda got a favor to ask of you too." Clark busied himself with unscrewing the cap of his water bottle instead of meeting Lex's eyes. It wouldn't be the first time he'd stayed over at Lex's, but... it was the first time he'd stayed with the hopes of getting laid. 

"What kind of favor?" Lex leaned forward to hear what Clark was muttering. 

"Well... um... there's just this thing... I was hoping you could... teach me." 

Lex raised his eyebrows. "Something that I could teach you? Clark... the things that I could teach you I sincerely doubt that you're old enough to learn." 

Clark's flush deepened. "There's this... well, there's someone that I really, really want to... you know... but I really don't know how." 

"If you're asking me how to have sex--" Lex was strangling on his water, his eyes streaming as he coughed. 

"NO!" shouted Clark. He was now five different shades of crimson as he reached over and pounded Lex on the back. "I just need... kissing lessons." 

"Kissing... lessons?" Lex wheezed, bent nearly double as he rubbed his chest. "You're kidding... you want me to teach you how to kiss?" 

"Well... yeah. I mean... you know how to do it, right?" Clark couldn't look at Lex, instead keeping his eyes glued to Lex's toes as they wiggled slightly with his coughing fits. 

"Well, yes, I've been told that I'm actually quite a good kisser... Clark, why pick me?" 

Somehow, Clark just _knew_ that telling Lex that it was his face on the practice pillow was just so _not_ the right thing to say at the moment. "Because... I totally trust you not to make a complete fool out of me and laugh at me when you see how inexperienced I am," he said, running everything together. 

Lex just blinked. "You... inexperienced. Well. Are the women in this town blind?" That was meant to be a mumble, but actually turned into a verbalized comment. 

"Huh? Lex... what?" Clark was staring fearfully at his friend. "Did I... okay, stupid question. Just... forget I asked okay? I didn't say anything." Stupid geek instincts anyway. Lex was understandably shocked; you don't ask your straight best friend for kissing lessons. 

"Clark... I'm honored you chose me." Lex couldn't quite keep the grin off his face. "And I'm thrilled you trust me." He leaned forward again. "And if you'll give me a minute to get dressed... I'd be happy to teach you how to kiss." 

Okay, wow. Totally not the answer he'd expected. "Seriously? Really?" 

"Really." Lex shifted in his towel and put the empty plate on the floor. "But before we do this... I'm going to suggest that you call home and ask for permission to stay the night. This could... take awhile." Only if he was lucky. 

Clark hefted his overnight bag. "Already taken care of, Lex. I asked Mom before I came if I could sleep over if you said yes, and she said yes, cause after last time we hung out until one in the morning... I figured I'd go ahead and take care of stuff. So, I'm yours for the night." Lex's lips curved into a sexy, promising smirk, and Clark blushed as he realized what he'd said. "Right. Anyway... I asked cause... you know... I know you've got a lot of experience. And stuff. I figured it'd take a while." 

Clark's eyes had transformed from innocent puppy to blushing, completely-aware-of-sexual-innuendo-flowing-between-them eyes, and Lex shifted again, letting the folds of the towel fall more concealingly over his lap. "Well, that's got to be the best offer I've heard in a while," Lex said smoothly, watching Clark's reaction. Clark shifted too, his hands fidgeting the water bottle as he picked at lint on the black overnight bag. "Come here, Clark," Lex said softly. Challengingly. Lex wondered briefly who Clark needed to learn how to kiss and felt a surprising spear of jealousy prod him. "Kissing is easy; it's positioning that's key." 

Clark moved his bag from his lap and looked over. They were less than three steps apart, and he knew that he'd feel utterly ridiculous if he got up, took two and a half steps, and then maneuvered himself back down on the floor beside Lex. So he did the only thing he could; he crawled across the small space until they were face to face. "Positioning?" he echoed softly, drawing closer to his friend. 

"Yes... positioning," Lex breathed quietly, leaning in close to Clark. "You have to... get in close... so your mouths can touch... but move fast... because you want her--" 

"His," Clark interrupted breathlessly, not even aware he'd done so. 

"--his lips just slightly open... so you can taste him when you kiss." Lex's words danced over Clark's lips. "Then... your tongue." Lex's tongue slid sexily out of his mouth for a moment. "Very gently... when his lips are open... slide your tongue between them. Use your hands, like this." Lex raised his hands to Clark's shoulders, thumbs braced along his jaws. "Hold him still when you kiss him. Don't let him get away... be in control." Lex's lips were millimeters from Clark's. "Then when he can't get away... pull his tongue into your mouth. Suck gently on it, nip just the tip with your teeth." His breath was hot against Clark's mouth, and Clark nearly kissed him there, lessons be damned. "Don't forget, you can use your hands. Slide them over his back... cup his ass. Pull him into you, let him feel how much you want this. Let him feel how hot and hard you are." Lex's breath caught as he realized what he was teaching--what Clark had said. Clark had said... his. He. Him. Another man. Clark wanted to kiss another man. A man that wasn't him. Suddenly, Lex was angry. "He, Clark?" 

"He," Clark confirmed softly. "Well..." 

"Well what?" 

"Let me kiss you first," Clark pled softly. "Then I'll tell you, and you can be mad at me." 

"Mad? Why would I be--who am I teaching you how to kiss, Clark?" Lex leaned back further from Clark, stopping Clark from following him with a hand to the chest. "I'd like to know who to brag to." He knew that jab would cause the young man to back off enough to get answers. 

It worked. Clark sat back, and wrapped his arms around his knees. "There's this guy... a friend of mine... I've been really wanting to kiss him lately. I think... I think I'm gay, because the girls I've kissed do nothing for me, and I can't even jerk off without thinking of this guy." His eyes flicked up to Lex and then focused back on the wall. "I've been... practicing. On... a pillow. And... this guy's face is the only one I saw on the pillow when I practiced. So... I thought maybe you'd teach me how to kiss, and I could kiss this guy, and see if I was totally misreading things or not." 

Lex's hand fell from Clark's chest as he heard that. "If Whitney has finally realized--" He supposed it had been too much to hope for, that he was the one Clark was angling for. Why would Clark come to Lex for kissing lessons if Lex was the one he wanted to kiss? Silently, Lex cursed himself. 

"Whitney? What the hell?" Clark looked up at Lex. "Where the hell did Whitney's name come from?" 

"You said a friend of yours, and I assumed it wasn't Pete." Lex blinked. 

"Pete? Eww. And it's sure as hell not Whitless the Jock." Clark rested his chin on his knees. 

Lex quickly ran through the admittedly short list of Clark's friends. "All right, Clark. If it's not Pete and it's not Whitney, then that doesn't leave a lot of masculine options." 

Clark definitely didn't want to tell Lex that he was the one Clark wanted to kiss. Not when Lex was acting so... weird about it. It was like he hadn't even considered himself as a possibility. "Lex... please. Come on, this is really important to me, and... you're the only person I trust to help me get this right." 

Lex sighed in the face of Clark's earnestness. "All right, Clark. If it means that much... I will finish the lesson. But you have to tell me who when we're done." 

"I will. I promise." He leaned forward, meeting Lex eye to eye, slowly moving closer until he saw Lex's tongue dart out to lick his lips, and that's when Clark moved forward. He did remember to tilt his head at the last moment, and his mouth pressed squarely against Lex's slightly open mouth. 

At that second of contact, Clark's brain fired off thousands of signals, all of them saying the same thing. Forget the girls, Lex was who he wanted. He felt Lex's mouth opening under his, and remembering what Lex had told him, Clark gently probed between Lex's open lips with his tongue. With gentle sweeps and thrusts, he tasted every inch of Lex's mouth. His hands moved up, one cupping the back of Lex's head while the other went to rest on Lex's chest, stroking the bare flesh lightly. 

Lex sucked lightly, indulging himself for a moment in the taste of Clark's tongue as he felt the scratchy texture of Clark's clothing pressing against his smooth skin. Then he put his hands on Clark's chest and shoved, pushing Clark back while at the same time leaning away from the boy. "Okay, Clark... you're a fast learner." Lex had to have a second to think, to pull his thoughts back into some semblance of order. "I gave you your kiss... now you give me the name." 

Clark whimpered softly as Lex pushed him away, and he couldn't take his eyes from Lex's mouth. Part of him wanted to cry at the fact that Lex _didn't_ know and _didn't_ feel the same way. He was angry that Lex didn't _know_ from the kiss who Clark was talking about, but at the same time, he hurt with a deep ache inside as he wanted to reach out to Lex again. Panting quietly as Lex demanded an answer, he whimpered again as he gave the only answer he could. "Lex..." 

"No, Clark. No. Goddammit.... Just no. You gave me your word." Lex jerked his towel angrily over his erection. Never would he have thought that Clark would tease him like this. "I want to know. What is his name?" 

"Lex!" Clark shouted angrily. He'd answered Lex's question, and Lex didn't even fucking _get_ it. "His name is Lex fucking Luthor!" 

"I'll kill--" Lex stopped short, his blood running first cold and then hot as he heard his name coming from Clark. "Clark." His threat to whomever had caught Clark's attention was banished in the revelation. "Clark!" 

"I wanted to know how to kiss you, Lex." He finally looked up to meet Lex's eyes. "I wanted to know how to make you feel good. I want you." 

"All those things you said. The pillow? Jerking off? The girls not interesting you?" He put both hands on Clark's shoulders. "Clark... say it." He had to hear it. He had to know. 

"Your face I see when I touch myself, your hands I want touching me." He grabbed Lex's hands off his shoulders and brought them to his chest instead. "You I want to kiss." 

Lex shivered, and Clark took the opportunity to haul Lex close to him again. He moved close to Lex, obviously intending to kiss him again, but when Clark's hand fell to Lex's lap, the bald man rose to his feet and backed away. Shedding his towel, Lex dove off the side of the pool and surfaced almost immediately. "Come and get what you want, Clark... I want you, too." Clark stood up and started stripping. "Do you want to know what I want, Clark? Know that I want you to fuck me? That I think about how your cock would feel pounding my ass as you shoved your tongue down my throat?" Lex floated on the surface as he waited for Clark. "I've had... thoughts about this too. About fucking you in the pool, you fucking me in here. Just shoving me up against the wall and--" 

"Jesus, Lex!!" Clark was ripping fabric in his haste to remove his clothes. "God, do you know what that's doing?" Silently, he cursed himself for wearing so many layers, and then just decided fuck it all and ripped his jeans off, popping the button and the zipper both as he shoved them down. He stood in just his briefs--he'd changed from boxers after the scarecrow thing--and got ready to dive in. 

"No, Clark. Everything. Everything off, nothing between us." Lex's eyes challenged far more. Clark stripped his briefs off as well, tossing them in the shredded pile with the rest of his clothing, and dove in. His body cut cleanly through the water, and he came up to find Lex treading water in front of him. "Nice form," he complimented, eyes still holding the previous challenge. 

Clark trod water as well, locked with Lex in some sort of insane battle of wills. Lex, who wanted nothing between them, and Clark, who was unable to tell his secret but unable to break Lex's spell on him. "What do you want to know, Lex?" 

"Everything." Lex looked at Clark. "I want to know everything. The question becomes, what will you give me? I want more than just your kisses, Clark. I want more than your cock. I want everything, and... it's up to you now. What will you give me, Clark, when I ask you for everything?" 

Clark shivered, his naked body cold in the water as he hovered across from Lex. He was weightless in the water, and nothing else mattered except Lex. "I'll give you anything you want," he said breathlessly. "Anything for you, Lex. I want you to want me as much as I want you." 

Lex propelled himself forward, cutting through the water to hover directly before Clark. "There's not any question of that," he answered softly. "The only question is... do you want to give me what I want?" 

Clark whimpered in his throat. "Lex... I don't know... I want you to know, but it's just so much." He couldn't pull his eyes away from his friend, couldn't stop watching the water rolling down his smooth skin, glistening in the light. "So much to tell you, and God... it'll change everything." 

Lex floated even closer to Clark, and it would take only the smallest movement on Clark's part to propel him into Lex so that their bodies sealed together in the water. "And you think this doesn't change things, Clark?" He hovered again, right outside Clark's skin, not quite close enough to share it, yet. "You think that if you lie to me now, that's not going to change the way we feel about each other?" Still close, but the space that separated them was so great. 

Clark whimpered again as he felt every reason he'd ever told himself not to tell Lex disappearing under the heat of his friend's gaze. He wanted Lex to know. "I..." 

"Clark... do you want me to know?" Lex moved infinitesimally closer, and then Clark's hands shot out in the water and they were pressed together, skin burning against skin as Clark's hands pressed against Lex's back and their legs wound together. If Clark wanted him to know, then he would live with that for now, and wait for Clark to speak out in his own time. He would wait if he had to, wait to have all of Clark. Which was what he wanted, more than anything. 

Clark nuzzled into the only part of Lex's throat that was above the surface of the water. "Yes. I want you to. I just... don't know how to tell you. Not now, not... not with words. Not like this." Frustration rang in his voice as he tried to find the right words. He couldn't find _any_ words pressed skin to skin with Lex like this; the only words that he could think of were fuck and love, possess, own, finally be with and forever. 

Moving swiftly, Lex shot under the water, pulling out of Clark's surprised grasp and surfacing a few meters away. "Show me, if you want to." Lex backstroked until he was against the far wall of the pool. "Come and get me, Clark." 

Clark nodded once, and then let himself sink to the bottom of the pool until his bare feet touched the smooth marble floor. He was surprised to realize that he didn't need to breathe, didn't need to draw air in, and his eyes weren't bothered by the chemicals in the water. Settling himself, he started to run. The resistance against the water held him back for only a few seconds until his speed overcame even the water resistance, and he sliced through the pool, cutting a wide swath in the water as he ran for Lex. When he got to the wall, he stopped short, and instead of running into Lex, he lifted both their weights and jumped, just _hovering_ in mid-air for the brief seconds it took the water to settle again, and then they fell gently back into the pool. 

Lex wasn't sure what he had expected to see, but the waters of the pool parting like the Red Sea hadn't been on the top of his list. He'd stood there, dumbfounded and shocked, frozen as millions of possibilities streamed through his head and all of them were outweighed by the one single realization that _this was Clark._ His Clark now. Then the rushing wall of water behind his friend started to swell and build like a tsunami wave, and Lex realized they'd both be killed. His mouth wouldn't work to warn Clark, and then an instant later, he found himself fucking _airborne_ as they hovered, and then fell back into the calm waters. As soon as their bodies hit the water, the air was slammed out of Lex's lungs and he fought to surface. A hand slipped under his arms and lifted him, and he was gasping and looking down at Clark's worried gaze. "Clark," was the only thing that Lex got out. 

"Lex." His name from Clark's lips, laden with guilt and fear, surprise, hope, and a thousand other things Lex couldn't put a name to. "Are you all right?" 

All right? Lex could think of a lot of different words to describe his current condition, and none of them were "all right." There was... shocked shitless, frightened--but in a good way... there was amazed, thrilled, breathless, shell-shocked, astounded... the list went on, but Lex cut it off there, as it was starting to get a bit repetitive. "I'm..." Lex trailed off, trying to find the right word to insert. 

"Fine?" guessed Clark, lowering Lex gently back into the water, though he didn't let go. 

"No, Clark... fine is definitely not what I am. Try... utterly fucking shocked." Yeah, shocked was a good, all-around adjective that seemed to encompass everything else. 

"Know the feeling, Lex." He tried a smile but it wouldn't quite come, and all he managed was a twist of his mouth. "Imagine how I felt when I found out." 

"Clark... you're... well... whatever you are." Lex rubbed the top of his wet head. "Um... how could you _not_ know?" 

"I just thought I was... you know, different. Like everyone else around here. Wasn't until you hit me that Dad told me... the truth. That I'm... not from around here." This time, the grin did make it out, even if it was lopsided. 

"Not from around here... is that your oh-so-subtle way of telling me something, Clark?" A nod. "Right." He swam over to Clark and hovered in the water in front of him. "Look at me." Clark raised his eyes to Lex's. "Aren't you going to kiss me again?" His fingers reached out and stroked Clark's throat. "I have... many other things that I can teach you." 

Clark swallowed hard as Lex's fingers touched him, and then he dragged Lex to him. His eyes were caught by the droplets of water sliding off Lex's skull, and before he realized what he was doing, Clark's tongue caught one of the droplets as it slid behind Lex's ear. His tongue licked upwards, tracing the line of Lex-flavored pool water along the contours of his skull until he reached the crown. His tongue moved down then, following another droplet and consuming it as well until his tongue encountered the crease of skin and then the small knob on the back of Lex's head. Clark's tongue traced both, sucking on the small nodule as his teeth nibbled. 

Lex was quiet until the first touch of Clark's tongue on his skin, and he whimpered. A nearly silent noise that Clark wouldn't have heard if he hadn't been listening with every fiber of his being. A needy noise that caused Clark to suck harder on the back of Lex's head, and Lex whimpered again, louder this time. 

Clark knew he'd never heard noises coming out of another human being like the ones coming out of Lex, but they were quite probably the most beautiful things he'd ever heard. Growls and whimpers and just _noises_ that Clark couldn't describe as his tongue slid over the slick, wet skin of Lex's head. He just could not get enough. He chased every drop of water, didn't give a flying fuck how kinky it was to be getting off on licking your best friend's bald head while you were skinny dipping in his pool. All he cared about was making Lex make even more of those _sexy_ noises. 

Lex couldn't help the things coming out of his throat. He had never made noises like this before, but then again, he'd never had a naked farmboy in his pool licking his skull either, and so he could be forgiven. "Cl--Clark," he finally stuttered out. If Clark didn't stop licking, Lex was going to start coming. "Stop... God. Please. Now." 

Clark growled deep in his throat as he pulled away from Lex, giving the nodule one last lick before looking down at Lex. "You taste good." His tongue licked at his lips again, swallowing the last drops of Lex-flavored water that hung on his mouth. "I want to lick you everywhere." 

Lex shivered at that, at the husky voice that Clark spoke in, at the memory of the rough tongue sliding over his sensitive skin and at the thought of it sliding over other, more sensitive places, and fought back another groan. "Later. I promise. Right now... inside me. Now." 

"Wanna taste." Clark leaned forward and licked a broad swipe up Lex's throat and chin, ending at his mouth, which Clark kissed deeply, tongue thrusting into Lex's mouth and devouring the taste there. There was a part of Clark's brain that was totally getting off on the way that Lex _tasted,_ and the more he tried, the more it was imprinting on him. "Have to taste." He rocked against Lex in the water, letting the gentle waves carry and buoy Lex's body as he consumed the taste. He couldn't stop tasting Lex's skin, and his tongue was drawn again to the back of Lex's head, moving slowly in the water towards his objective. His tongue once again dove deeply into the fine crease, licking every inch of it. 

"Clark... fuck. Goddammit." Lex hands were gripping the young man's arms, pushing against him, shoulder against chest as he tried to fight off the licks that were going straight to his cock. He was hard as rock from Clark's licking, and he hadn't touched himself once. "Jesus, Clark!" He couldn't even strangle out 'stop,' because it just felt too fucking _good._

Most of Clark's brain was now burning with the fervent _need_ to utterly consume Lex. As he felt Lex struggling against him, he hissed something in a language he didn't know he knew and licked harder, faster, more desperately as his chosen mate tried to escape. His hands were always careful to restrain without hurting, and then slowly Lex's body started to move against him in a different way, and Clark knew that there was one more thing he had to taste. Without thinking, he lifted Lex out of the water, mouth going instinctively for Lex's dripping cock. 

Setting his lover down onto the side of the pool, Clark moved between Lex's legs, draping them over his shoulder as he steadied Lex's cock with one hand and licked it, sucking the water from the shaft as his tongue wrapped around the head. The new flavor of Lex's pre-come sent more sparks singing through Clark's brain, and he felt like he was memorizing every atom of it as he sucked Lex's cock into his throat. 

Lex's fists pounded on Clark's shoulder at the abrupt change from cat-like licks to a wet-velvet deepthroating. The young man sucking his cock didn't even take notice of the assault, and Lex let his head fall back as he screwed his eyes shut and let go. He could feel the come welling up in his balls and rushing down his shaft. At the first spurt of come, Lex felt a deep rumble building in Clark's chest, a rumble that vibrated along Lex's cock and all the way to his balls, forcing the come out faster and harder, while all Clark did was swallow. Gulp after gulp, the boy's throat massaging his cock as he drank every drop that Lex had, stroking and fondling until he was drained. "Clark... Jesus... say something." 

Clark boosted himself out of the water, arms holding him above Lex as he closed his eyes and inhaled. He heard Lex calling him, and he snarled a command. "Koth Kal-El braktath." 

For the first time that he could ever remember, Lex was afraid. Of Clark. No--of this being that had somehow replaced Clark. "Clark... what the hell is going on? What was that?" 

Clark lowered his mouth to taste Lex again, and then as he tasted fear, he looked up. "L--Lex?" 

"Clark!" Lex sat up under Clark, his hand braced on the other man's chest. "You... God! Are you okay? You went... weird on me." He looked into Clark's eyes, and whatever had been there before was fading, but not disappearing entirely. "What was..." 

"I don't... I don't know. I just... I had to taste you, Lex. Taste you everywhere, everything." His hands stroked gently over Lex's skin. "Are you all right? Did I hurt you?" 

"I'm fine. Clark, what did you say?" 

"I don't know!" Clark fell back into the pool while Lex watched him warily from the side. "What did it sound like to you? Because I just don't _know!_ " 

Lex slithered back into the pool beside Clark. "Calm down, Clark." He touched Clark's shoulders, and instead of the soft skin he normally felt, Clark was tense, hard, like steel had replaced the velvety flesh. "We'll figure this out together." 

"Calm down? _Calm_ _down?_ Lex, I don't know what I just _did!_ I could have _hurt_ you! I tasted your fear, for Christ's sake! I couldn't stop myself! I had to do that! I don't know what the fuck that was, all right?" He flinched away when he felt Lex's hand on him, trying to comfort him. "I can't get the taste of you out of my mouth now... and God... I don't know that I want to." He licked his lips as he studied Lex, and saw the tremor shooting through his lover's body. "The only thing I kept thinking was... this is right. That I had to do this because I had chosen you." Clark realized that his own cock was hard, throbbing and pulsing as he spoke, and his voice caught. "I had to do it because I was claiming you." The last line came out in a deep rumble, not unlike the voice that had snarled the earlier unintelligible command to Lex. Those unknown words rolled around his head again, and yet this time when he spoke, the words were English. "You belong to me now, Lex." 

It was at that moment that everything Clark had told Lex before registered. Clark had said "not from around here," but only now was Lex realizing the possibilities of that. Alien. Different. Alien or not, this was Clark, the Clark who had brought him back from the dead, and was now claiming him. And then an instant after that, he realized it didn't matter. Because it was _Clark._ "Yes," Lex said, and was surprised to find his own voice as throaty as Clark's. "I belong to you." 

Clark growled again and leaned against Lex, pressing him back against the side of the pool. Lex expected another licking, and was vaguely disappointed when Clark kissed him again. The disappointment lasted only until Clark's tongue pushed roughly into Lex's mouth as Clark's hands slid over Lex's wet hips to pull their groins together. He moaned softly as he felt Clark's cock thrusting against his own, the strokes mirrored in his mouth by Clark's tongue. He moaned again as Clark's mouth broke away to slide wetly across his cheek. "Want to be in you." Lex could only nod, and Clark once again lifted Lex to the poolside. "Bag." 

Lex turned to find that his head was nearly resting on the bag that Clark had brought, and he ripped the zipper open and shook the contents out. Condoms, two different kinds of lube, something round that skittered out of Lex's reach as he dragged the two lubricants over, an unopened cardboard box, and clothes poured out of the bag as Lex shoved everything else away. Frantically trying to read the labels, the decision was made for him as Clark took the bottle and flung it over Lex's shoulder as his free hand mauled the tube. "Clark... do you know--" 

"I know," Clark growled again, and Lex shivered as a slick finger pressed against his opening. 

Lex relaxed, and the fingertip slipped in, sliding slickly back and forth. More lube and more fingers and suddenly Clark's entire digit was thrusting inside Lex, gliding on a cushion of lube. Then two were sliding inside him, stretching him painlessly, and then in another moment, a third finger was inside him, and Clark's tongue was licking over his stomach, up the center of his chest and back down again, swirling around his navel. "God... Clark... now!" 

Clark's tongue wrapped around Lex's cock, licking again. He licked away the pearly drops of pre-come that oozed out, and then Clark boosted himself out of the water again as Lex's legs wrapped around Clark's waist. The boy's slick cock slid easily into the slippery stretched opening as they eased back in the water together. Lex twisted, thrashing lightly as he was impaled on Clark's cock. "Turn... around," Clark ordered. 

Lex unwrapped his legs, and took a deep breath as Clark turned him around, his cock sliding easily in Lex's over-lubricated passage. Once Lex was facing the pool wall, he braced his hands on the rough wall as Clark started thrusting forcefully into him. Lex was slick enough that it didn't hurt, and the water churned fiercely around them as Clark surged forward again and again, burying himself to the hilt only to slide back out to slam home again. 

Lex squeezed his eyes shut, concentrating on riding the pounding thrusts of Clark's hard cock in his ass. Water slapped and splashed against his body, the waves created by their motion lifting him and dropping him down on Clark's cock as his lover thrust forward, allowing deeper and harder penetration every time. Clark's teeth locked onto the back of Lex's neck, biting and sucking frantically as he rode Lex hard. 

Lex was making those noises again, and Clark pushed him harder against the wall of the pool, drilling his lover faster and harder as his teeth moved from Lex's neck back to the small fold of skin on the back of his head. His tongue slipped into the now-familiar fold and suckled fiercely, teeth scraping lightly as he nipped. The noises coming from Lex's throat were driving Clark faster and harder until he felt Lex twist his hips. The boy felt his cock rub against a small projection in Lex's body, and the bald man shuddered as the stroke repeated. A loud, animalistic cry ripped from Lex's throat as he came, his cock shooting into the water without having been touched. 

As Lex's body tensed, Clark's hands slammed into the poolside wall, shattering the marble tile that decorated the top as his hands clenched tightly in the concrete. He bellowed Lex's name as he came, the spasms of Lex's ass milking his cock. He arched his back, feeling a slow burn spreading across the small of his back as his semen pumped into Lex's body. Both boys shuddered as they rode out their orgasms, and then Lex found himself lifted a final time as Clark placed him on the marble tile that surrounded the pool. Clark followed, lying on his stomach beside Lex, hissing and rolling his hips to assuage the burning in his back. 

"Clark... are you all right?" Lex was hoarse, but he caught his friend's frantic motion. "Talk to me." 

"Back... hurts." 

Pain? He'd never known Clark to feel pain. Boosting himself up on his elbows, he looked down at Clark, and then hissed himself. "Good God." Clark's skin was all but boiling, a pattern of red welts and blisters emerging from his otherwise smooth skin. Even as Lex watched, the blisters darkened and crackled. There was no stench of burning flesh and yet Lex fully expected to smell it because of the appearance of the marked skin. "Clark... I don't know what's happening... it looks like you're burning," Lex said softly. 

"Don't... know either. Just... hurts." He wrapped his arms around Lex's waist. "Make it stop." 

"I don't know how, Clark." He stroked the young man's wet hair, petting his face and trying to distract him from whatever was happening. He had to watch; as more lines and curves came into focus on Clark's skin, he gasped. "I know what that is, Clark, but I don't know why this is happening." 

"What?" Clark's teeth were gritted together from the searing of his flesh. "God, Lex, tell me, anything. Please." 

"It... it looks like my tattoo is appearing on your skin. I have a tattoo--the Eye of Ra--on the small of my back, exactly where it's appearing on you. The mark's identical, Clark." He reached out to touch the angry marks, and they felt like glossy velvet under his fingertips. "It looks... it looks like it's done." 

"Let me see yours." Clark squeezed his eyes closed, and then sat up. The pain was fading rapidly, the heat cooling to his normal body temperature, but it was tender when he moved. He watched as Lex rose to his feet and turned around, displaying the small black pattern tattooed on his back, the only flaw marring the perfect pale canvas. "What... how? Why? I don't understand any of this, Lex." 

Lex dropped back to his knees beside Clark and wound his arms around the boy's torso. "I don't either, Clark. But we'll find the answers. Together." 

* * *

Epilogue: Explanation 

Smallville, 2008 

The matching tattoos had become so much a part of Clark's life that he rarely even thought about it any longer. He knew that Lex rarely thought about them either, though he'd found out that his bald lover did get a thrill out of tracing it with his tongue. 

"Clark!" Lex's voice came from the laboratory, but he could hear it perfectly over the sound system in the mansion. "Clark! Come here! I finally figured it out!" 

Clark sighed. Ever since Clark had activated the spaceship and taken Lex to the Fortress, most of Lex's time was spent exploring the information disks they'd found inside. The entire knowledge of his home planet... and Lex probably knew more about it than he did. "I'm coming!" he shouted, knowing that the voice-activated system would carry his response to his lover. Threading his way through the stairs and basement, he took the elevator down to the laboratory and knocked to be let in. "Lex?" 

"Clark! I found it. Finally. I never thought I would." Lex was pacing wildly back and forth, the pages of Kryptonian symbols on the viewscreen flashing as he gestured eagerly with his hands, a behavior that indicated just how excited Lex truly was over this discovery. "Read," he said, dragging Clark to sit in front of the screen. 

Clark settled into the chair in front of the viewscreen and started reading the symbols. 

Kal-El. You are the last Son of Krypton, my child. The last of our race, it is up to you to carry on the traditions of our people. My heart aches for you, child, for you will never know what it means to carry the mark of your beloved on your body. Instead, carry this symbol of bravery and courage, and wear it proudly on the day you come to know your heritage. 

The symbol that then flashed before him was a stylized S, very similar to the sigil that adorned the Alexander the Great breastplate. 

"Keep reading," Lex ordered as he saw Clark looking up. 

"Okay, okay," he muttered, looking back at the screen. 

We know that it will not be easy for you, my son, as the only one of your race still extant in the galaxy. But we trust that you will find someone who can help you bear this burden. You are a gift, Kal-El. A gift to us, and a gift to those who will come to care for you as you grow. You will be a great man, my son, and I hope that you will find someone to stand at your side as you take your place in the history of this planet that you now find yourself on. 

My time with you now is drawing short, but before I must kiss you farewell, and place you into this ship which will carry you to your new home, I wish to tell you so many things, Kal-El, but none so important as this. Love, my son, is the supreme arbiter of all things, and in this too, you must know your heart above all. Love completely, love deeply and unselfishly, and let the depth of your caring mark not just your soulmate but all those with whom you come in contact. 

My time is done, my child, and I must let you go now. Remember always that you are loved so dearly, and honor all the things that I have told you. 

With all my love,  
Lara 

"Lara," Clark said softly. "My mother... my real mother." 

Lex nodded. "Yes, and she told you exactly what happened, Clark. She just told us exactly what happened by the poolside all those years ago." Lex scrolled up to the top of her letter. "Look... twice she mentions wearing symbols on your body--first of your beloved, then of your people or your family, I'm not sure which." He sprinted to the other side of the room for another set of printouts. "Remember when we did that physiological testing? On how you and I were different and similar? Well... today I got the bright idea to baseline myself against someone who hadn't been exposed to meteor rocks." 

"I'm not following you, Lex." 

"Just keep listening, farmboy. It'll make sense. I checked myself against Enrique, who has not been exposed to the meteor rocks. And... according to the baseline exams... my exposure to the meteor rocks mutated my physiology." 

"We already knew that, Lex." 

"Yes, but you don't know this." He slapped down three printouts in front of Clark. "According to these comparisons, I'm more Kryptonian than human. You and I have a nearly sixty percent physiological match rate, whereas you and Enrique have less than thirty, and Enrique and I have approximately forty." 

"Okay... so your sixty percent Kryptonian whatever did what? Set off that whole mate-marking thing?" 

"Yes, exactly!" Lex picked up yet another printout from the stack by the viewscreen. "Look. We know already that when your people make love for the first time, it's the compulsion to taste that drove you to lick, suck and otherwise consume my genetic material. It's how your people show who they are mated to. Apparently there was enough mutation in my DNA to trigger that process in you." 

"And the tattoo?" 

"I got it in Metropolis when I was fifteen. After the meteor shower. I can't prove this for sure, but I'm guessing it was absorbed through my skin and somehow transmitted to you through the mutations." 

Slowly, a smile spread across Clark's face. "So this means that I really do belong to you now." 

Lex's arms snaked around his waist, and his teeth latched onto Clark's earlobe. "That's exactly what it means, and you better not forget that," Lex growled. 

In a blur, Clark spun around and trapped Lex against the door of the lab. "I'm not going to forget, Lex... I'm always going to belong to you." Closing his eyes, he drew in a deep breath scented heavily with his lover's arousal as his tongue flicked out to lick over Lex's scalp. 

The End 


End file.
